Love of 6
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: "Why have you, guy be came good?" Us girls yell"Because we are in love" The boys replied at once. The girls don't know who, but the RRBZ have become good for a reason and the reason is each RowdyRuff is in love with some girls.
1. Fighters

_**Love of 6**_

_To hearts around the writing I own the writing not the charters but I wish. If I am focusing on one pair too much tell me because I get like that and it's supposed to be all. Thanks._

One day in Tokyo._ HOLD IT! We're going to Kaoru to start; fyi the Rowdyruff's are finally 13 years old and the 3 heroines are 14. Now in the skate park Kaoru is on her skateboard in her Point of view and it is a Saturday_

"Yah!" I yell out as I grid the bar

This awesome, but I would be nice to have someone to hang and do what I like because Momoko and Miyako are nothing like me sadly. But I have them for hero and stuff though I have no choice with me being Buttercup and all.

"Watch out, Dude!" someone says to me.

So I try to turn, but a stick got jabbed in my wheels. We crash into one another and fall down. Me on that person. I got a bad look at person who said that. I know that person is like about 13 and a boy in green.

"Dude, I say watch out wait do I know you?" He said, sounds like anger and more shocked. Probably figured out my true gender.

"Gomen. Don't know but I tried to turn in to the bowl."

"Anyway; Yo I'm butch."

'_Yikes its butch what do I do wait just say hi then tell my name. Hang around a bit then leave then do tricks at the real park, duh cause does not know I am Buttercup_.' I thought then said "Hey, my name is Kaoru."

"Cool name. I was just headed to theYoshio's plaza to get some pizza want to come with?" He asked with a smirk

"Um…sure I got hungry any way after that fall."

"Cool let's go but I bet I can beat you"

"No way, Butch."

10 min's later after grinding and skating; we were there.

"Damn, this miracle heaven pizza."

You can say that again." Butch joked

"Damn this miracle heaven pizza." I repeated jokingly then we both laugh. Then he pulls out his cell phone and texted to some one.

"Hey Butch"

"Yeah?" He questioned as he put as he put away his dark green side-kick

"Why did u ask me some random stranger for pizza & then pay? And how'd you because I know you're a RowdyRuff Boy. I watch the PPGZ on the news. I am a proud fan." I said as he chuckles. Why does he chuckle?

"You caught me. Yeah well, I should have turn and also I feel bad a bit and I wanted to be nice. I have a job and I tell girls I take on dates or my brothers the job. Unless you want to go on a date"

"Not going to happen. That's sweet and you know what I thinking. You should be my bud like hang out and stuff."

"Yeah, that will be cool for a while." He smiled

"A while? What is up with that?" He must be crazy 'cause I want him to be my friend for rest of my life. Whoa a little

"Oh, you will find out 1 day." He smirked

"Ok, want to walk me home?"

"Sure, come on" He says as he when left. He didn't even ask where I lived. That's strange.

"Ah…. Butch, it's the other way" I say as I point right

"Oh ….Can we talk along the way?"

"sure" I felt my face heat up little '_oh on I'm blushing I can't were enemies but I guess I like him a bit but I will never admit to any else_.'

Good for now see you next time for Miyako & Boomer. Peace out


	2. Softies

_**Love of 6: Softies**_

**To hearts around the writing I own the writing not the charters but I wish, Thanks.**

One day in Tokyo. **HOLD IT! We're going to Miyako's POV to start. Now in the store we find Miyako buying things heading out.**

'_Wow, I think I bought a lot. Now I'll buy my friend, Sakaast a birthday present. Then I will go home. I think she would love a guinea pig with a cute purple cage and play stuff because she can't buy it her self because her family has a hard time to get by._' I think. "I can't see. De'su."

"WATCH OUT!"

"I am so sorry, but I can't see were I am going!"

"Aaaaaahh." We slam in to each other to end up on the ground

"Aaahhh. OW, OW, OW! MY ARM! MY ARM" I feel tears go down my face as the pain hurts me

"I'm sorry my name is Boomer. Don't cry please. Clam down. Let me look at it and I learn medical from my brother's books." The boy- I mean Boomer said as he takes my left arm carefully. I think I know him, but my arm hurts to much to care right on

"Ow it really hurts" I sobbed

"Don't worry, it will be ok its looks broken. Luckily, I keep supplies on me for a slip. You never know when you might need it. " Where did he get those supplies from. If he is a RowdyRuff Boy.

"I should help with those bags."

"But I got to get more stuff for friend's first birthday party in years. So I must go to the pet store for her gift."

"I'll go get it you give me the money; tell me what you want for your friend."

"I don't know about that. I just met you."

"Don't worry you stay by the door and watch me."

"Ok. It's a guinea pig." I hand the money and watches him by the door.

He comes back with the guinea pig in the cage and picks up most of the stuff. I pick up some stuff that won't make it heavy.

"We should maybe go to your house to drop off this stuff."

"Okay"

"Who is this, Miyako and what happen to your arm?" My **obaasan asks me.**

Well I am Boomer. And I was the reason."

"No, don't blame your self I just over shopped and we knock each other down. So I broke my arm but he helped me."

"It's okay. You kid have fun." She said as walk out of the room.

"Wanna to get ice cream." We both say then we blush He chuckles and I giggle. Where of to the park.

So we talked and we have a lot in common. I can't believe he is in a RowdyRuff boy. I think I like him. And we got Ice cream

"Wow…. This day was weird but cool." He says staring in to space. I think he's in deep though

"How is it that?" As soon as I say that. He looks at me with a smile.

"Well because my brothers all spared this morning so they're can do their only thing my brother, Butch asked for it. I was planning to walk to the pet store to look at the animals and then get ice cream then go to the little play park to have fun, but instead I meet you and I finally use my medical on someone other then my brothers mostly Butch 'cause his a rebel also I find out you're rich which is totally cool. Trust me. Wow, that's a mouthful."

"Wow that is a little weird but a lot cool and I do trust you" I giggled then hugged him

"why don't we take you home.

"Ok"

"I had a great time Boomer well good night" I kissed him on the check and then he blushes madly.

"Wow…. Good night" I bet he walked home happy. 

_(!)_

_(!) Hope you liked It, no flames please_


	3. Leaders

_**Love of 6c: Leaders**_

_To hearts around the writing I own the writing not the charters but I wish_

One day in Tokyo.

_HOLD IT! We're going to Momoko to end the 3 piece chapter and if you haven't noticed all of the 3 chapters are on Saturday. Now in the store we find Momoko is on her way to the library after she got her new super hero and heroine's mange. Now she has a books report all this week so she will focus on it because she needs an A+ to be finally on the honor roll. She is not going to go boy crazy for a while. Now on with the story_

_**MOMOKO'S POV**_

"Oh, I am so great full for my mom giving me a few more bucks for my new mange which is awesome. Now to get a book and get on the honor roll because this year and finally BE a smart girl like my parents wanted like I promised. Oh I am here Tokyo's grand library." I say as I walk in

'_Hey who is that it looks like Brick from the Rowdyruff Boy? Nah that can't be him besides I have no time I have to get stared on Romeo & Juliet. The tragedy, love story.'_

I go grabs the book from the 2nd shelve and sat at the nearest table. _"* Man, I swear these books are getting heavy_.* A 13 year old red hair boy with a red and black hat with a red hoodie and black jeans swifts past my shoulder '_Wow I feel chills and did my heart thump' _(thump, thump, THUMP, THUMP) ' _NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not now I was so close. I haven't fall for a boy in the last 8 months'_

"AAAHHHHH" I hear a male scream then I saw the book shelves came crashing into another. The boy was frozen in fear.

"OH HO NO" I save him by pushing him out of the way and when I try to I tripped on a book. (THUD)

"Wow that was close. Thanks for saving me. I'm Brick and your name, my pink heroine." The boy said

'_I got to get out of here. It's Brick from the RowdyRuff Boys, the leader no less. Just say your name and say your welcome._

"I'm Momoko beside anyone would have save- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" I say then scream

"What, what? He asks as he panics then looks at my ankle "Oh my god. Let me help."

"No I am ok. It's my book report is killed by the water fountain."

Brick: oh then lets go fix that and then when we get to the Natsuki's Ice cream parlor it's only down the street. We could ice that foot also eat ice cream together and dry that paper of yours.

"Ok but * I blushed '_HOW COULD I oh no Kaoru is going to kill me what I going to do'_ "you have to carry me and my stuff" Brick how am I going to do that? "Easy; me on your back and my stuff in your arms"

"Man and I wanted it to be the other way. "I heard Brick mutter. I blushed harder and then get on his back carefully. He picks up my stuff and puts it in my backpack.

We get there and we both ordered strawberry. Should be shocked with that but I am more shocked that he paid mine and his ice cream. Fix my due report and get ice for my sprain foot. But what's bugging me is…….. WHERE IN HELL DID HE GET THAT MONEY? Cause there has been no robberies! I better talk about this with the others about this and about the boys. I wonder if they meet Butch and Boomer….

"I got a kick a** tempered friend named Kaoru with black hair and a sweet fashionista that is well mannered named Miyako with blond hair"

"I got to deal with that to with my brothers" said Brick surprised "I got two brothers. One, kick a** tempered the older brother named Butch with black hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. Also a blond haired, tanned skin, kind, well mannered, in-what's-hot youngest brother. Even though we're triplets

"So you like comics, amine, manges, and cartoons, um?" Brick suddenly asks with interest

"Yeah, I do. Is that weird?"

"Uh…. oh no. I think that's cool because I do and I asked cause that mange I saw in your backpack."

"Oh and something been bugging me. I say as Brick gives a sign to move on "I know you're the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys so where is your brothers and where did you get that money?"

He with wide eyes and answers: "I and my brothers got jobs. Boomer is on a walk to the pet store and park the and Butch is got to the skate park I belief." I was about to ask something a Kick, Push ring tone goes off "Hold on that's me……… I got a text from Butch." He reads the text and starts laughing "From the txt; Butch meet your kiss a** friend and they went for pizza."

"Then he met Kaoru."

"Let's go take you home" says Brick

"Okay" I say back

(!) /

(!)/ Hope you liked it


	4. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
